Valerie Lewton
Ms. Valerie "Val" Lewton was one of the survivors of Volée Airlines Flight 180 in Final Destination. She is an English teacher at Mt. Abraham High School and among the teachers aboard the plane. Ms. Lewton was the third survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Valerie was born in Mt. Abraham, New York. She is very intelligent, but is very sensitive, accurate and snobbish. She began to grow much more stern and mean as people around her died. She took a degree in Education, as implied by her job in Mt. Abraham High. Along with fellow faculty members and staff, she was chosen to chaperone the students on their field trip to Paris. ''Final Destination'' Ms. Lewton volunteered to stay behind and look after the students who are kicked off the plane, after Alex Browning has a premonition that the plane will explode. She convinces Mr. Murnau to get back on the plane but after the plane explodes, Ms. Lewton becomes extremely guilt ridden over Mr. Murnau's death. At the memorial, she snaps at Alex, who she held personally responsible for the plane explosion. Following these events, Ms Lewton decided to leave town to restart her life. 'Death' While packing her things, Alex arrives at her house to warn her that she is next on Death's list but she suspects that Alex is up to no good and contacts FBI Agents Weine and Schreck, who take him in for questioning. After Alex is taken away, she pours hot water into a ceramic mug for tea. She panics when she sees the school logo on the mug and throws the water out. She then fills it with cold vodka instead. She doesn't notice when the sudden change of temperature causes the mug to crack. She walks over to her computer, unaware of the trail of vodka she is leaving behind. She sets the cup down over the monitor while she is packing up her stuff. While she is packing, The vodka drips into the monitor's circuitry, short-circuiting the computer. Ms. Lewton notices her monitor smoking and investigates it. When she leans in closer, the monitor explodes, sending shrapnel into her neck. On impulse, she pulls it out and began to bleed heavily from the throat. When she limps to the kitchen, the computer sparks, igniting the vodka trail behind her. She reached the kitchen but the fire reaches the vodka bottle which explodes, setting the kitchen on fire and throwing her to the floor. She reaches for a towel on the knife rack but when she pulls it down, the knives fall onto her and one of them fell into her chest. After being released, Alex arrives at her house and finds Ms. Lewton on the kitchen floor. But before he can help her the oven explodes, causing a chair to fall on top of her pushing the knife deeper into her chest, killing her. The fire spreads throughout the house, and Alex manages to flee as her house explodes where Billy watches from nearby. Signs/Clues *A shadow appears in Valerie's kettle before the explosion occurs. *Valerie's house door has a dagger design on it. *The door also has strong reds and oranges on it, echoing the house fire. *"Rocky Mountain High" plays on Lewton's record player. *On his way to Ms. Lewton's house, Alex sees ashes floating around his head, foreshadowing the fire. *Once Alex figures out Death's design, he realizes Ms. Lewton is third to die. *The woman in Alex's TV before he went to Valerie's house said, "That's a huge knife set." *When Terry was run over by a bus, the camera pans last to Valerie when Alex, Carter and her were shocked. *In the opening sequence, there is a picture of a knife in someone's chest *She frantically throws her mug into the air when she notice her school logo and says to herself "soon you'll be gone, you'll be gone." *Her mug cracked, and started dripping, similar to what happened to her neck. ''Final Destination 2'' Ms. Lewton was mentioned in Final Destination 2 by Route 23 pile-up survivor Eugene Dix. He reveals that after Valerie's death he was transferred to Mt. Abraham High School, and his substitute was later killed by a homicidal student. ''Final Destination 5'' Ms. Lewton is seen being thrown off of Flight 180 moments before it explodes. Appearances *''Final Destination'' (portrayed by Kristen Cloke) *''Final Destination'' (novel) *''Final Destination 2'' (in a photo) (portrayed by Kristen Cloke) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (in a photo) *''The Final Destination'' (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage) (portrayed by Kristen Cloke) Trivia *Mrs. Lewton's death appears in The Final Destination. *Ms. Lewton has the longest death scene in the entire movie. *Ms. Lewton is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5. In it, knives, burning windows, and burning kettles are shown. *In the script of Final Destination, she is described as: VALERIE LEWTON, 30, a feisty English teacher whose figure inspires all the boys' fantasies. *Lewton's death is very similar to Evan Lewis's death (Final Destination 2) and Isaac Palmer's death (Final Destination 5), all three narrowly avoided being burned to death, only to get killed by something falling on them. Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Category:Impaled Category:Stabbed Category:Penetrated Category:Burned Category:Lacerated Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination 5 characters